


【翻译】禅定幽谷

by xiaoletr



Category: Fake News FPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Peaks and Valleys, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Marking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mood Swings, Praise Kink, Snowballing, Spanking, Switching, They love each other so much, 授权翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoletr/pseuds/xiaoletr
Summary: 关于BDSM的平行宇宙设定，人类有从dom到sub的轮回生理周期。人物高峰期支配欲强，低谷期更乐于服从，上行期就是从低谷到高峰，反之亦然。Jon的周期比较长，在某个期间待的时间也更久，能控制自己的情绪。角色Stephen的周期只有一个星期，情绪变化特别快。两人从初相识，从朋友变成爱人的故事。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Valley Of The Shadow Of Zen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642245) by [ErinPtah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/pseuds/ErinPtah). 



> 原标题出自圣经旧约，将上帝描述为牧羊人，带其走过the valley of the shadow of death。

青春期的Jon处于高峰期时，简直就是活着的噩梦。一个脾气不好的控制狂，只要人们闭嘴并且听他所言，就没有解决不了的问题。人们若是不听他的，就是想打架了。

下行期的Jon变得礼貌和抱歉。考虑到他的下行期漫长且缓慢，这给了其他人足够的时间来原谅和忘记他的所作所为。但是大二那年，他开始习惯在状态最差的时间里翘课，在当地酒吧里消耗他的能量，或者和一帮随机选择的对象在一起。（他已经足够大到去约会了，只要不是去摆放设备的后屋去）这对他的成绩影响不太好，但是若是和一个处于高峰期的老师打起来的话，或者把一个低谷期的老师弄哭了，一样影响不好。

Jon的低谷期同样的漫长，但让人放松多了。他很幸运不是那种变得优柔寡断畏畏缩缩的Sub，他只是特别的温和柔顺。更不用说特别专注。这大概就是他最终能从学校毕业的原因，因为那些日子里，他想做的仅仅是安静地坐在一位专家面前，像是一块有着笨笨蓝色眼神的海绵，汲取着信息。

二十多岁时，他做了一个清醒的决定，想要解决高峰期的问题。主要是因为在服务业里，一般认为服务员每个峰谷周期里只用休一天假，而不是连着三天。

他读了一些自我帮助书籍，听了一些激励录音带，都是关于怎样让你的高峰期顺着你而不是和你对着干。经过了几个星期的这种专注沉思的疗程。的确，这些项目都是基于你会在这几个星期里经历至少两个高峰的假设而设计的，但指导人员还是想办法做了调整让Jon有了些收获。

（还有，他吸了不少大麻。不要告诉他妈妈这个原因。）

当然，Jon永远不可能成了僧侣一样的人：能够通过冥想总是处于峰谷周期的中点，而且脑电波扫描能证明这一点。但他确实有了足够的禅定力能当一个好BOSS。

***

至于Stephen，他花了三年去试了各种医疗手段来治愈他的周期极端不协调，最后才有医生发现这就是他的周期运作的方式。

***

在Jon的第四个月接管每日秀时，面色苍白浑身颤抖的Stephen来了他的办公室。“Jon，我先为这个私人问题来道歉…你在三天内就到了低谷期了，是吗？”

“没错”正处于下行期的Jon完全不会因为被问到私人问题而困扰。而且某种程度Stephen可以说是正确的，虽然准确来说未来三天都是低谷期。“坐吧，怎么了？”

Stephen跪在了Jon桌子对面的椅子边，而不是坐在椅子上。“那个…到时候我会在高峰期，这是第一次我们的周期这样重合。我到时候可能会说一下糟糕、不尊重你的话。我想告诉你我并不是真心这么想的！你是Boss，你掌权，我完全接受这点，我发誓。虽然我穿着正装看起来天生有权威的感觉”

“Hey，这没关系”Jon把他的椅子滑到Stephen身边摸着他的头发。如果他接近的高峰期，这样的行为是绝对不合适的，但现在这仅仅是友好和支持的感觉，而Stephen似乎正需要这个。“你想要休一天假吗？这会有帮助吗？”

Stephen吞咽了一口“已经用了我这个周期的假了。”

“特别假期？我们周期这样这样重合也不是特别常见。”

（Jon可能太过于慷慨了。他已经学到了不要在低谷期做重要决策；他相当可能耸耸肩、就这样让自己陷入麻烦。但Stephen现在并不是处在一个能让别人有麻烦的境况中。）

“你真好”Stephen说，他的手规矩地的交叠在身前，“但是我们的周期重合恐怕会经常发生。如果我每次都请假，工资就不够付房租了”

“行，好吧。那就明天照常来。不要担心。如果你变得不合时宜的专横或者控制或者其他什么的，我会处理的”

“你确定吗？”Stephen问道，金棕色的眼睛睁着大大的。

Jon控制住了把Stephen的头贴到他腿上的冲动。这种行为绝对是不正确的，不论他是否是下行期。“我会搞定的，相信我。”

这不是个命令，而是字典里温柔的定义，但这似乎用其特有的方式安抚了Stephen。

“好的”

***

接下来的两天，Jon把在低谷期汲取信息的禅定状态专注于Stephen。

他研究了Stephen上升期的第一部分：整整一天的顺从和对赞同的寻求，每当觉得有人不够欣赏他的配合时，都会不耐烦地有点神经质。然后是第二部分：一整天的自信，对于主意、计划和命令，对于朝别人发脾气，因为他们都不够配合。

写《化身博士》的绝对认识一个Stephen这样的人。（译者注：三十年代的小说，一个医生发明了一种药，吃下去会变成善恶完全不同的一个人）

和Stephen一起工作并不容易，但Jon想到的是，作为Stephen也不容易。并没有多少工作能够让他这种在四个星期里能八次到达顶峰或者低谷的人协调好。有个固定的伴侣或许能够让他不那么尖锐，但谁能够跟上他的节奏？至少Jon确定他认识的人里并没有。

他回想他们共事的这几个月，总结出了几点不管Stephen的荷尔蒙情况如何变化都不变的特点。他对于积极关注的寻求从未犹豫，虽然在一个星期内，寻求的方向就改变了。他一直都喜欢Doritos，还一直对小萝卜特别疑心（译者注：“Stephen”觉得baby carrots会让人变gay）。他虚荣；他爱国；他的口癖根植于他的潜意识里，办公室狗狗是他的软肋。

不论一周内的任何时间，他都没有一丝兴趣听一下可能会挑战他既定想法的事实或是新信息。这就有点可惜了，Jon本来能够给他提供一些特别有用的录音带。

***

Stephen高峰的那天，他大步走进Jon的办公室，而且试图命令Jon重排他的时间表。脸上挂着超然，专业化的兴趣，Jon听进了每一个词。

最终，受够了Jon的缺乏反馈，Stephen把Jon的手腕钉在桌面，身体前倾并用全身重量按着“你为什么不听我话？”他命令道“我自然就该有权威！你自然就该服从！你应该求着去做我想让你做的！因为—我不知道—科学之类的东西！荷尔蒙或其他东西作用！”

“真有意思你是这样理解它运作方式的”Jon说道“你这样按着我的手腕是因为你认为这也是自然就该是如此？还是你个人的兴趣？”

Stephen脸红了，结结巴巴的回应“这不是职业上该问的问题。”

Jon耸了耸肩“你可以不回答，我会自己找出结论的。”

“要是你再用一个精英用的大词，Stewart，我马上转身离开。没有我的指导，祝你好运能弄出一份值得一看的剧本了”

Jon考虑了节目里在这几个月里所有好的剧本。真诚地微笑道“证据确凿（Corroborating evidence）。”

Stephen怒气冲冲离开了办公室去和狗狗玩。

这是周五。等到了周一，Jon已经安全地进入上升期而Stephen又在低谷期，可怜巴巴又渴望取悦别人。Jon说了一些鼓励的话，都在一个优秀管理人员安慰他的员工应该说的范围内，花精力去保证他们处在适当的职场距离。

***

有经验的政客不会在他们极端的日子里安排有难度的事情。最好的政客往往是天生就有温和的周期，或者保证他们自己习惯于待在周期中期。

政治评论员就不同了。极端的才收视好。特别是周期不平衡、高峰期更长更强大的人，收视格外好。

在几次特别悬的安排之后，Jon下令熊爸爸绝对不允许在Jon的高峰期被预定为嘉宾。在其他日子里，不管他有多冷静、多容易同意别人，别人都不许去说服他。

Jon的第一年就要结束时，没人当选的选举日，Stephen正在低谷期。或许以后美国没人掌权，永远分崩离析。

Jon在高峰期。大约凌晨两点，他拽着Stephen的头发把他拖回办公室。

当Jon把Stephen用便捷稳固的绳结绑在椅子上时，他如释重负地叹了口气。这里仅有的绳子来自段子里要用的道具，绳子上或有可笑的颜色，或在一端有不和谐的东西。但绳子很牢固，Jon的技术也很高超。既足够松能保护他的血液循环，也足够紧能把他绑牢。

一旦Stephen的四肢都被整齐地绑好，Jon在他身前蹲下来“Stephen，看着我。”

“Yes, sir.”

“我会接着你，一切都在控制之下。你现在有脚踏实地的感觉吗？”

“Yessir”一切都会好的。Jon知道去做什么。在这个疯掉的世界里，至少有一个人有个计划。

“你能动一点吗？给我挣扎一下。”

Stephen在绳子里扭动。他确信没有一丝机会能能脱出，一阵令人激动的颤抖经过他的身体“No, sir.”

“你想要更多吗？”

“……什么？”

这本该是Jon的计划，为什么Stephen的想法有一席之地？

“Stephen，你是个乖孩子，我需要你和我说话”Jon的声音因为昨晚的新闻马拉松而嘶哑，但依然自信。稳定。“你想让我离开一会，把你就这样留在这里——我不会离开这个房间，只是保持距离直到你感觉足够平静能够解绑——或者你想要我……你懂……做更多的事帮你平静。”

Stephen咽了一口，不太确定。他只想做Jon想要的。但Jon想要的是……他的想法。Jon管这个叫乖孩子。“更多，请，要更多。我的安全词是pumpkin patch”

Jon笑了，很自信，一切都在掌控“好的”

他解开Stephen衬衣最下面的几道纽扣，从裤子抽出衬衣下摆，让衣服松垮地敞开，他低头亲了Stephen的胃部。等到Jon开始来开Stephen的裤子拉链，他的裤子已经绷紧了。他的呼吸急促不稳。

“在我允许之前，不许射”Jon边说边给他的蛋蛋粗暴一挤。

喘着气，Stephen头向后靠过去。然后Jon的嘴环绕到了他的Cock上，嘴唇舌头还有不少的牙齿。他紧贴着绳子颤抖着，向这种感觉投降。

热量逐步累积，辐射到他全身。他的腰臀向固定着他大腿的绳子前冲。很火热，很棒，很折磨人……如果Jon的舌头和手指继续这样不停歇，他马上就要射了……但他不能，他还没被允许……但他完全在Jon的掌控之下，而且如果Jon再那么哼哼一次……

Jon的脸颊陷了下去，一声短促尖叫Stephen沦陷了，他失去了所有的控制力，射到Jon的嘴里。  
等热浪退去，他首先感到的是一丝恐惧。在他能说出任何话之前，Jon站了起来，用拇指在他的下嘴唇摩擦，无言地哄他张开嘴。

Stephen分开嘴唇，睁大眼睛向上看着Jon。Jon用自己的嘴封住了他的嘴，然后，哦，他并没有咽下去。

这感觉才对，这感觉正是Stephen应得的。他乖乖地吞下自己的释放，并没有试图从Jon紧握着他的头的手里挣开,直到Jon放开他时才大喘着气呼吸。

“你都咽下去了？”Jon问他“不许有剩下的”

Stephen再次勉强探到他，舔了他的嘴角，捕捉到一道顺着Jon的下巴留下的湿痕。听从命令，清理脏乱。

“你喜欢这个huh”Jon爱抚他的头发。头发已经没了发胶蓬松起来，Stephen能感觉到。但那没关系，因为那爱抚“乖孩子，我告诉过你我会接着你的”

“是的先生”Stephen喘着气。他的全身都感觉……被释放，放松，被照顾。

Jon朝着他的沙发点了点头，沙发只有一点被笔记本和便利贴覆盖着“觉得你能睡一会吗？”

Stephen扭动着“大概，你会留着我继续被绑着吗？”

“你知道那不安全，但我会给你一条毯子，还会脱掉你的裤子。你就那样睡——就像我随时想要回来敲打你的屁股，而且你要随时准备服从，你知道为什么吗？  
”  
“因为……你能控制我”

“正是如此”

“你会吗？”Stephen在Jon开始解开他脚腕处的绳结时问道“回来敲打？”

“这要看你过几小时感觉如何？”Jon说“还要看到时候佛罗里达的选票归属是否被决定”

***

Jon回来时，Stephen睡了无梦的几个小时。竞选还没结果，但他自己也需要些休息。所以他派出了他乖巧漂亮的Stephen穿着正装（带裤子的！），在Jon不在的时候随时准备在结果出来时上镜。

接下来的36小时，被赞同和指导的感觉一直伴随着Stephen，到那时候，他已经足够上升到去想明白，嗨，自由世界就算没有总统选出也能一切都好，只要世界还会听的。

这就只有最后一点要打包起来。这周最后一天，Stephen大步冲进Stephen的Jon的办公室，重重拍到一摞看起来很重要的文件上，宣布道“你当然知道那并不意味着什么。”

“当然”

“帮一个朋友度过艰难的时光，相当正派！但现在都结束了。”

“从未说过有其他可能”

Jon依然处于他周期的高地，坚定且不退让一点。他用笔敲敲桌面“你没有工作要去做吗？”

***

多年来他们都是朋友——那种搞过一次，然后打算不因此而尴尬的那种朋友。

新闻故事来了又走，政客崛起又陨落，纽约被袭击，两场战争开启，苹果把字母i放到更多的单词之前。

又一选举季来临，这个夏天节目为此行走在路上，两党的全国党代会都有一星期的特别报道。而为了报道DNC，在所有的事情中，全体都要忍受的是学校宿舍（他们在基础有线台宿舍又便宜，你能怎么办）

当他们挤在一间空休息室里开高压的最后一分钟编辑会议……Jon这半个小时都在点头同意任何人说的任何事。

终于有一个写手问他究竟有多低谷。Jon耸耸肩“足够低，如果不是为了大会，我们本该这周不做任何安排的，为什么？”

写手和制片们交换着紧张，恼怒和关心的表情。

Stephen——唯一一个不在外景的记者——采取了行动。“Jon我要借你一分钟或者二十分钟”他站起来宣布“其他人，待在这，然后……做一些猫咪图，我不知道，现在年轻人喜欢那种的东西，是吧？就做那个”

他试图抓着一把Jon的灰T恤把他拉出房间。没怎么成功，因为Jon很高兴自己跟在他后面，但他努力试过了。

一年的这个时节里，找到一间废弃的教室并不难。Stephen关上了他们身后的门……然后隔着裤子在Jon的屁股狠狠打了一巴掌。

Jon大喘一口气，更多是出于惊讶而非冒犯“你刚刚……打我屁股？”

“是的！”Stephen大声说，手握成拳头“因为你要让你的屁股活动起来，在那边做些决定！”

Jon扮个鬼脸“我知道，只是……”他耸耸肩“一切看起来都还好，你明白？”

“做你会做的那种事！你懂，就是当你高峰期时你让它有利于你，然后反过来做。”

Jon第一次发现Stephen在高峰期发号施令时有点hot。一般他们的周期是这种情况时，Jon都会忽视Stephen说的任何话……但这次，他知道Stephen是对的，他必须解决这个“Stephen……”

“什么？”

“如果我做出你不喜欢的决定……你会怎么做？”

“大声给任何愿意听的人抱怨你不够胜任，然后给电视台再送一份请愿书给我自己一个节目，在这个节目里我能散播真相和爱国主义而不是你令人讨厌的事实和现实。为什么要问？”

Jon舔了舔嘴唇“好吧，你能威胁我要再打我的屁股。”

***

自从上次Jon平躺在宿舍铺位上有一个帅男人在他身上摩擦，已经有很长时间了。他不是抱怨。

“……然后你从Sam的外景片段里剪掉的十秒剪错了！你就不明白吗？Jon，美国年轻人依赖于你作为他们自由派偏见的主要来源，而你让他们失望了！”Stephen的一只手捂着Jon的嘴，另一只手把他的T恤拉出他的腰带“还有，你的安全词是什么？”

“呜呜呜”

“是什么？说清楚”

Jon把Stephen的手从脸上撬开“你不能堵着我的嘴同时还指望我回答你的问题”

“我看不出为什么不能！这是个自由国家”

“而且我也不用安全词，我们不是在玩角色扮演。你……你明白这个吧？”Jon知道Stephen偶尔会不理解逻辑或者物质永存性，即使在床上也是。但这个，这个让他暂停了“如果我说‘好了，说真的，停下来’我是认真的”

“好的Jon，我明白词句的意思”Stephen恼了“但你在低谷期，因此你需要一个安全词。这是安全管制。你是个自由派，你应该就关注这个。”

Jon的嘻嘻笑声藏在他的手后面“好的先生，如果你坚持，我的安全词就是‘安全词’。”

Stephen正在把Jon的衣服从身上剥下来，他停下手“说真的？”

“真的”

“那就像是把你的密码设为‘密码’”

“重要的区别在于，如果你不知道我的安全词，我想让它很容易被猜到。”

Stephen的眉头都因为考虑这个而皱在一起，眉毛挑起。最后他更加积极地在Jon身上摩擦“别这么考虑周全，太不美国了”

他把Jon最后一点上衣剥下来扔到房间另一边。头发凌乱光着胸膛的Jon闪现了一个调皮的笑容“怎么？你现在要因为我思考而惩罚我？我们有一整晚的时间。”

“对我来说不是问题”Stephen嘲笑道。他重新调整两人的腿让他能脱下Jon的裤子——他自己还穿着一身明显是从服装部门偷出来的正装，从上着浆的衣领到厚厚的黑袜子的一整套——然后手指穿过Jon的胸毛“但如果在我把尊重操进你的过程中累坏了你，我有可能决定放你一马让你安静的晕过去。”

Jon已经硬了的cock因为期待而悸动“从什么时候开始打屁股变成到操？”

“从我说了开始”Stephen手在空中一挥，像变魔术一样，一个套套和一瓶手掌大小润滑剂出现在他手中“你有问题吗？”

“没有，天，完全没有”Jon发出咕咕的声音“上吧”

***

所以他们的关系升级了，没经过太多大声炫耀，变成了“炮友”。

总统再次被选上了，这次更顺当了。战争在继续。每日秀的记者成员名单变化也在增长。  
一种为极端周期而设计的新药上市了，为许多人带来许多好事。

有史以来第一次，Stephen发现他能想出连贯长期的计划，而且不会因为到了一周结束就完全被颠覆。他不确定有多少归功于药物，有多少可以归功于和Jon在一起帮他平衡了许多。

不论因何，当喜剧中心终于决定要给他自己的节目时，他首先做的头几件事里就包括邀请Prescott制药公司做他的主要赞助商。

***

报告来艾美奖的第一年，他们一到达洛杉矶，Stephen就去了Jon的房间“Jon……？”

电视台给了Jon一间带阳台的房间，他正站在阳台上（Stephen的房间并没有阳台）Stephen和他并排靠在栏杆上时他带着兴趣看着他，然后看过去外面的好莱坞林荫大道和棕榈树“Stephen，你看着很漂亮”

Stephen已经穿上了晚礼服，以防万一他被拉到某个惊喜红毯上。他怀疑地看着Jon的外观：历经风吹日晒的旧T恤，以及某条和其他一模一样的卡其裤。“而你看起来只拥有三件上衣，比较好的那两件正被洗着。”

“那不对”Jon干巴巴地说“你完全知道我有五件上衣”

他几乎完全正处于他周期的中点。Stephen恰好知道他正在下行期，但陌生人完全猜不到他在接下来的一个星期是会变得更像个顽皮孩子还是更有威严。

“来找我有什么事吗，babe?”

Stephen脸红了“我是不会乞求的。先把这个说清楚。我有尊严。”

“唔？”

“但请帮帮我”

事情是这样，他明天就会到低谷期，就在颁奖典礼上。如果知道了观众们并不喜欢他，那会把他脆弱的服从小灵魂像个小虫子一样碾碎。

Jon能不能做什么事让他不悬在空中？即使在平和状态，他依然有能力让Stephen带着什么东西。或许一块青肿，或许是项圈，或许是……

“……Stephen，我是不会让你在艾美观众席坐着的时候，带着震动玩具的！”

他并不在高峰期能让他的话支配别人，Stephen也没足够低谷会服从任何要求。“你也没有提出更好的主意。”

“让我想想”Jon叹息道“过来”

他把Stephen领进屋，在身后拉上窗帘，摘下他的眼镜随便亲着他。这并不坏。当然，Stephen更渴望的是被更坚定的手摆弄和权威……但Jon的舌头在他嘴里并不坏。

在亲吻间隙，Jon玩弄着Stephen顺滑的翻领“这是你唯一带来的燕尾服，还是有备用的？”

“Jon”Stephen用最庄严的语气说“我带来的晚礼服比你的上衣都多”

“oh很好”Jon说“好吧，嗯，跪到床边去？”

如果其他人在他们明显不是高峰期说这种话，Stephen会翻白眼。或许还会因为他们越过了其天生的权威而冲他们吼叫。

但因为是Jon，他跪在地毯上，当Jon两腿分开坐在床边时，表情仅仅只有一点点怀疑。“ 真的会对你有作用？”

Jon手捧着Stephen的脸，挤了挤他的脸颊“你确实知道人们并不会因为高峰低谷有着长间隔，就会变成无性恋了吧？有一些人不论何时都是无性恋，但我们其他人……一切都还一样。我们只是不会对权力交换这种方式感到性奋。”

“我不确定，Jon。不在高峰或低谷的人的圣经并没有出现在圣经里，或者A片里。性奋的源泉还剩多少呢？”

“那我的直觉（gut）如何？我的直觉告诉我不论在我周期的哪一点，我都会欣赏口交。”

Stephen撅起嘴“信任你的直觉确实很重要”

“而且……可能更重要的是……”Jon把Stephen的脸拉近，他的鼻子隔着裤子蹭他的半硬cock“……我的dick也告诉我我会喜欢口交。”

“哦”

 _这能会很好的_ ，Stephen想着，嘴呼的热气喷在Jon的拉链上，同时Jon的手穿过他的头发按摩他的头皮。他会喜欢这个的。Jon大概没注意到，因为Stephen对此特别低调，但他特别喜欢嘴里含着什么东西。

“事情是这样的”Jon补充到，声音低沉“我要射到你的礼服上。”

Stephen把头甩起盯着Jon，呼吸急促“Jon！那是……那真的是……”

“坏主意？”

“糟透了，恶心人，道德破产的主意，哦，天哪Jon”Stephen呻吟拱起他的脊背，他自己的cock紧贴着丝绸短裤开始悸动。“当你不能因我无助而性奋时，你就会想出这种主意？”

“我觉得这能帮你记住”Jon拉开他的拉链（难道他一直等着Stephen做这个？）把他的勃起掏出来。它弹到Stephen的脸上直到Stephen扭动能把嘴贴到头部“这是，你懂得，有象征意义。”

Stephen因期待而呻吟，当他把Jon尽可能吞到底时眼睛忽闪着闭上。想象中的画面特别美味，他穿上他最权威的穿着，只是为了跪下让Jon弄污，这个想法弥补了命令或者捆绑，或者Jon没有扯他头发上的缺少。

他舔湿，吮吸，偷偷地用手掌按摩他的裤子，同时Jon呢喃着欣赏的话语直到话语变成了咕哝声和喘息。高潮悄然来临至Stephen然后退散，几乎未被注意到。与此同时，他专注于Jon的长度填充他的嘴，冲击他的喉部。

最后Jon把Stephen向后推然后用一只手抚摸自己，直到高潮来临，乳白色的一道一道布满Stephen的胸膛和肩膀。

白色和黑色织物的强烈对比，是一副美景。直到Stephen鼓起勇气去干扰这景象，他用手指穿过污渍，在他的胸上抹成一道道的。即使他在明天会穿一件不同、更干净的礼服，他也会知道，他会从骨子里感受到，如果Jon想要的话，他同样可以占有那一件礼服。

想起Jon在高峰期喜欢的，Stephen低下头，最后几下舔舐，他把Jon舔干净了。

“天哪”Jon深呼吸，呼吸声颤抖“嗨，我本该之前问的，你能把这个弄下去吗？干洗或者其他什么方式？”

“大概不能”他像一只满意的猫咪舔着嘴，靠在Jon的腿上。“大概会永远这么脏，你把其他人的穿的机会也都毁了。”

“哦”听起来Jon不确定他应该感觉要多骄傲“至少你还能保留裤子。”

“不能了”Stephen能一个人为他俩骄傲“你把裤子也毁了”

“嗯，好吧”Jon拽他的胳膊“那就上这来，把床单也毁了吧。”

他把Stephen拉到床上，这里他们都能一起弄乱。衣服堆在一旁，向后靠在枕头上。Stephen把胳膊挂在Jon的腰上“谢谢您，先生”

Jon的手歇在他的手肘上，手指尖隔着白衬衫在他的皮肤上画着圈“这没什么。”

不论明天发生什么，Stephen都会好好的。Jon掌控着事情。他是Jon的乖孩子。他是……

“我爱你，你知道”

Stephen屏住了呼吸。前一分钟你正在安抚人心的后戏拥抱，和那个你已经认识并互相支持了近十年的人，下一分钟，这种话就出其不意扔到你脸上！这个世界变成了什么？

“你没必要说任何话。大概最好你就不要说话。真诚会让我不舒服，”Jon补充说“只是觉得我应该说出来。”

***

在红毯采访上，Jon正在说他是多么为每日秀最新的艾美奖胜利，他发现自己被Stephen拽到了酒店派对的角落，隐蔽在在装饰性的柱子和盆栽植物之间。

“我恨你”Stephen咆哮。

Jon有点预计到了这个。

“但还有，我爱你”

这个？就没怎么预料到了。

“但主要我恨你”Stephen说完，跺了跺脚然后冲进服务员群里，那里有芝士盘和Vogue赞助的样品包可以拿。

***

一年内，他们共有了一间顶层公寓。还有几只狗。

Stephen把他的每日秀期间拿到的艾美奖杯放到了客厅的架子上，还帮助Jon把他的奖杯在安静的壁橱里排成一排。

***

Jon从来不喜欢高峰对高峰的性爱。其中的一个总会蹦出让人一点也不性奋的污言秽语，要么你们会就谁应该做什么而争吵，还有在大部分时间里，他都会在幻想如果另一人上了手铐会有多好。和一个在低谷的人一起睡总是更让人心满意足。

当然，除了和Stephen。和Stephen在一起，他们依然有日常的乐趣和玩笑，还能在高潮上下注来增加乐趣。

他们吓坏了狗狗，撞翻了台灯，当他们摊在纠结在一起的床单上时，身上覆盖着咬痕。但感觉很好“我想我们都会同意这一轮我赢了”Stephen喘息着说。

Jon鼻子喷气“继续骗你自己，宝贝”

“我真的赢了！你怎么能没注意到我是攻？”

“hey，只要我让你喊出了我的名字，我用什么姿势还重要吗？”

“你就等着，old man”Stephen说，他凑近Jon，用手指在Jon肩膀上某个牙齿留下的伤痕上画着圈“下次你可以做攻，而进展会完全一样。”

“当然”Jon温和回应“除了我会让你更快失控。因为你爱我的cock”

“唔……几乎和它爱我一样多。”

***

当然，所有Jon要做的就是等几天。他依然在高峰，但Stephen现在最想要的就是让Jon蒙着他的眼，堵着他的嘴，把他的手腕绑在一起，对待他就想对待一个特别温暖、容易摆弄的性玩具。

他正华丽地脸朝下躺在枕头上，一条领带蒙着他的眼，还有一条塞在他的嘴里，伴随着Jon每次冲刺的节奏而呻吟。当Jon知道高潮要来临时，他拍打了Stephen的屁股一下，把堵嘴的扯出来，把湿了的布料扔在一边“hey，hey宝贝。谁是我的乖孩子？”

在眼罩之下，Stephen一脸喜悦“是……是我吗？”

“没错！”作为奖励他又拍打Stephen的屁股“谁爱我的cock？”

“是我！”

“所有，如果我告诉你我赢了某事……？”

Stephen热切地靠着他的cock扭动“你赢了！你拿下所有。一切都是你的。我是你的！我是你的乖孩子。”

“你确实是”Jon重新动起了腰部，额外增加的拍打发出了响亮的声音“作为我的奖励，我要射在你身体里。当我来的时候叫出我的名字”

Stephen的脊背因期待而拱起。他细腻的敏感度，准确地捕捉到了Jon的冲击将要破碎的那一刻的震动。——“Jon，Jon，Jon！”

当Jon结束后，他用手指把堵嘴的塞回Stephen嘴里，把一件震动（还泛着闪光的）物件塞进另一端，把Stephen这样绑在留在那里有整整半小时。他的手腕和脚腕在第二天早上依然有可见的印记。Stephen还依然处于低谷，他一直在触碰印痕，用虔诚地星星眼看着Jon。

 

***

报告终于赢下艾美的那一年，Stephen在典礼上正处在低谷；Jon也在低谷，上升期刚刚开始。派对、红毯、拍照和记者追问Jon对于他的一直守护的人兼丈夫终于击败他是什么感受，之后他们回到了一起的酒店房间，进行了他们自从在一起以来最安静，最温柔，最低调的性爱。

当回到纽约时，Stephen正在高峰。一有了机会，他剥下Jon的衣服，拿出绳子，打算像骑一只输了艾美的小马一样来骑他。

“你应该感到荣幸”他把Jon的手腕一次一个绑到了床头板上“能有机会服务像我现在一样重要、有名望的人物。”

“非常荣幸，先生”

Stephen挑起一条眉“你是在顶嘴吗？不要以为我不会因为顶嘴打你屁股”

“我会服从您觉得适合的任何惩罚”

“你会吗，Jon？你会吗？”Stephen跨坐在他的胸膛上，向下盯着他的眼睛“因为你现在听起来并不特别服从，我猜你正在假装，我猜你处在中间状态。”

Jon的嘴歪成看起来是一副压抑着的笑容“或许有一点”

“Well，真是好极了，如果你不能欣赏我的支配，那你怎么能够验证我在这个颁奖季里的完全支配力？”

“Stephen…babe…我现在欣赏死你的范儿和你的自信了。我崇拜你，从头到脚。而且我想让你感受到所有能让你高兴的事、能让你感到被崇拜覆盖。仅仅因为我不会因绳子就性奋，并不会让这变成假的。”

在考虑了一会之后，Stephen身体前倾开始解绳结。

Jon眨眨眼，手指弯曲“我不介意绳子，我还没到那么高峰……”

“但你也没那么低谷，能做我的坏孩子”Stephen说，他知道他说对了因为Jon并没有抗议。“与其你躺在这里，何不移动你的屁股，积极行动起来崇拜我，我完全应得的。”他把拇指按在Jon舒服地下嘴唇上“你可以从亲我开始，全身都要。”

他松开Jon的左手，Jon立即把手贴在Stephen的大腿上。他抚摸的方式让Stephen垂软的勃起瞬间抬头。“全身意味着……”

“从头到脚”Stephen脸上挂着一幅胜利式的笑容说。他把第二个绳结扯松，把绳子扔到橱柜的大概方向，然后揉乱了Jon的头发，仅仅因为他可以这么做。“事实上，这个算了。从脚开始，你可以努力向上。”


End file.
